Renegade or Redeemer?
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: Eclipsa, having dreams about it, wants to finally tell Moon and Star about her strenuous relationship with her mother Solaria and how she came to love Globgor and do what she did. One shot post Epilogue.


**I just finished watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and I wanted to write a quick one-shot about something that I hoped would happen, but didn't. With all of the crap that Eclipsa got about her choices as Queen and for being an ally and friend to monsters, I wish that there was a scene where she stood up for herself and told Moon or the Magic High Commission about her estranged relationship from her mother and her change of ideals. This of course didn't happen, and the Commission is now nonexistent, so what else to do but write about it? Enjoy!**

**Also, I am working on chapter 12 of Fate/Final Curtain as often as I can, and it is about 60% done. My summer classes and final semester of school start next week, so I will try as often as I can to continue working on it.**

"Gah!" Eclipsa awoke again in the middle of the night, looking around her dark bedroom frantically. Noticing that she was in fact in the castle, next to Globgor and Meteora, she sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow. That was the fourth time this week that she had that dream. Maybe it was time she talked to someone about it. No, she couldn't do that, it would just spark up old tensions again. For now, it was best to go back to sleep.

**X**

For a month now, Mewni and Earth had been merged. Star worked with Moon to help humans adjust and get used to the idea of monsters living among people, while the U.S. Government worked on finding land that they could live on so that they wouldn't accidentally cause any damage in major populated areas. Eclipsa occasionally helped with this, but most of the time Star insisted on her spending time raising Meteora with Globgor.

Another day come and gone, and so Eclipsa sat at the dining room table in the Monster Temple, along with Moon, River, Star, Marco, Globgor and Meteora.

"So Star, what'd you two do today?" Moon asked, looking at her and Marco.

"Well, since today is Saturday, we got to do whatever we wanted! WerecordedforthePonyHeadShowthenwenttohavelunchwithJackieandJanna…" She motormouthed off, surprising Moon.

"Sweetie, slow down. We can't understand a word you're saying."

"Oh, sorry...still have a lot of energy, I guess." She laughed. "We recorded for the Pony Head Show then had lunch with Jackie and Janna, then we went shopping, then came back and spent time with Mariposa!"

"Aww, and how is she, Marco?" Moon asked.

"She's doing well. Super calm, really. Kind of strange considering how she'll end up."

"End up? What do you mean?"

"I saw her in the Neverzone once before and she was pretty fierce." He chuckled.

"I see." Moon giggled with him. "And your day, Eclipsa?" They all looked at her, while she poked at her food, clearly not paying attention.

"Eclipsa?" Star asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh...apologies...I've been thinking about something lately. Forgive me for not actively participating."

"Thinking about what?" Moon asked.

"I-"

"I've seen that look before! It's the same one I have when I'm thinking of a plan for a new hot date for us, Moon! You're thinking up something for Globgor here, aren't you?" River chimed in, leaning far over the table with meat in his mouth.

They all paused and looked at him, Marco's, Globgor's, and Star's eyebrows raised, while Moon was blushing and shooting him an angry look, and Eclipsa had a blank face on, not sure what to say. The silence was broken by Meteora laughing and spitting with her tongue.

"River, please." Moon told him, making him look down, but then continue to eat once she looked away as if he did nothing wrong.

"N-No, it's not that, I assure you." Eclipsa replied, grabbing Meteora's spit cloth and wiping her chin dry.

"You see, I've been having a dream every night for the past week, reliving our time in the magic dimension. Though I kind of reconciled with my mother, I can't forget about our original relationship. And I think it's time I gave you an explanation as to why I'm fond of monsters."

"Dear, are you sure you're okay talking about this? I know it's not easy for you…" Globgor looked at her, concerned.

"No, no, that's alright. They deserve to know." The others listened in, somewhat shocked that Eclipsa was opening her heart up to them. As they began to clean up and move to the living room, she recounted to them her past.

"My mother Solaria was a warmonger, for lack of a better word. She believed that Mewmans and monsters were constantly at war with each other, and that it was 'our responsibility' to wipe out monsters and take our land back from them." She explained with air quotes.

"Every time she spoke to the people, it was propaganda, smear campaigns against monsters. She was a Nationalist Queen for sure. Though most of the people didn't fully support her, there were those special few that joined up to be part of the Solarian Program. My mother's chapter in the Book of Spells was all about abhorrent ways to kill monsters, individual species, and sayings about how they'd be better off dead. She was extremely controlling of me. She did love me, and appreciated my curiosity and intellect, but she wanted the bloodline to 'remain pure', as she put it."

"Geez…" Star muttered.

"I resented her for it. It's why I've always been secretly envious of your relationship with Moon, Star. And it's why I strive to be a good mother for Meteora. A girl should be allowed the freedom to explore whatever she wants, without having to have her strings pulled, like a puppet. The people called me a rebel for delving into the unknown headfirst, but I did it in defiance to my mother, to show her that I could choose my own path and still end up a better queen than her. I studied dark magic and monsters, then went out among them. And I discovered that everything that we had been taught was untrue. Sure, they were untrusting of me at first, but then started to like me, grateful that a Mewman was making an effort to talk. And before long, I met Globgor and fell in love with him."

"And what did your mother think?" Moon asked quietly.

"Of course she was not happy. Neither were the people. My mother was very independent in the first place, she saw kings as nothing more than tools for keeping up the queen's appearance. And so to find out that I was dating a monster and writing chapters about dating monsters and how they're friendly, she was obviously mad. She even interrupted a meeting between the two of us once because she thought I was going to get eaten by him. As she allied with other kingdoms and pushed the monsters further and further away, the Magic High Commission told her to stop. She began developing a spell to kill all monsters in secret, though she told me once, excited about it. It horrified me. She never did complete it, and instead gave me the book. Most of the rest of her life was focused on forging alliances, as I said before, particularly with the Spiderbite Kingdom. She tried to set me up with Prince Shastacan, a man whom I was repulsed by. He was pompous and wanted nothing to do with monsters."

"Another person we were taught to sympathize with." Star rolled her eyes, listening intently to Eclipsa.

"When my mother died, her will forced a marriage between him and I. At first, he remained distant, recognizing that our marriage was simply out of necessity for the kingdom's image. But eventually, he started to claim that he had fallen in love with me, and that he wanted to have children. I told him that I was in love with Globgor and wanted our relationship to change the kingdom and bring peace between the two species. He laughed at me. Eventually, I grew sick of Mewni's prejudice, their views, and everything the current aristocracy stood for. I ran away to be with my love and we married unofficially. He then read through my chapter, ordered my capture and crystallization, and sent Meteora away to St. Olga's. He was eaten by Globgor as revenge for what he did to my family."

"Yes. I could not forgive him, though I did not want to eat a Mewman. I swore he would be my only carnivorous meal. I was crystallized too after that."

"So you see, Star, when I took back the wand and became queen again, I wanted to see if I could force Mewmans to see that monsters weren't bad by living alongside them. But I guess it was too hasty of a move since it didn't work out."

"You are not to blame for that, Eclipsa." Moon comforted, prompting her to look up. "Though it's true that some monsters were also reluctant to share with Mewmans, there were many that up and left and came to me out of their own accord, saying that they couldn't stand the thought, that they needed their 'true queen' back. It made me hesitant, since in a way, Star also taught me to be kinder to monsters, but I went along with it since I just didn't see it working until now. I hope you can forgive me."

"I should be saying that." She smiled at Moon. "You were the one who freed me, and then I suddenly swoop into your daughter's life and practically steal her away from you." she laughed slightly.

"No no no, you could never replace mom!" Star said, sniffling from listening to Eclipsa's story. She ran over to her and tackled her in a hug, surprising her.

"True, you were a little misguided, but for what it's worth, I thought you were a great queen. Even if we're not related, I still love you. A lot." She sighed and hugged her tighter, tears starting to well up in Eclipsa's eyes.

"You know...that's the first time a Mewman has ever said those words to me." She returned the embrace and lifted Star's head slightly to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart." She smiled lovingly at her, as the others also came over and gave her a big group hug.


End file.
